


Weakness

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dark, Death, Fatherly Love, Fire, Gay Stuff, Gijinka, I decided to put my kid in an another fic, I hope it gives you feels, I tried to make him sweet and cute not cringy, I would treat this as a Halloween fic, M/M, Metagala, Review, Weakness, give kudos, please enjoy, the choice is yours, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: "We all have some kind of weakness, something that doesn't allow us to be in a peaceful state of mind. It is an object, a condition, a person that fills our perceptions with insecurities."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you won't find the presence of my fanchild too disturbing in this fic. What will enhance your experience is if you familiarize yourself with the meaning of the lyrics of the 'Kagome, Kagome' Japanese rhyme.  
> Please enjoy, Metagala fans.

_Kagome kagome... Kago no naka no tori wa..._

Humans are weak. We all have some kind of weakness, something that doesn't allow us to be in a peaceful state of mind. It is an object, a condition, a person that fills our perceptions with insecurities. Do you have a fear of spiders? I remember the time when Meta-dad used to gather dust from under our sofa, and he was always really frightened when one of those insects came into view. He immediately jumped to the other side of the living room and quaked in terror. I used to laugh at his mighty yet terrified figure, and I released the spider safely into the wild when he wasn't looking. He always told me to 'abandon all trust and kindness when dealing with that garbage', but I never took him seriously. We all have our weaknesses.

_Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni..._

Having an another father isn't so bad. Gala-dad is so gentle, so sweet - I bet that's why Meta-dad fell in love with him. He is the softer side of Meta-dad - he washes the dishes, he usually cooks, he gives a light kiss to my injuries when I can't see through my tears. But he's not completely steel-quality - I observe Gala-dad sometimes, and he worries a lot. Sometimes when Meta-dad is on delegation, he stares at a single window in the kitchen overlooking the long road which goes far out of town. Sometimes, I see mountains of tissues stuck in the sink, but when I ask about them, Gala-dad is not sane enough to answer. He doesn't like it when Meta-dad leaves - he's afraid of infidelity. What if he found a better, prettier lady than Gala-dad? Oh, Gala-dad's heart would not be able to accept that fact for the rest of his life. What if something happened to Meta-dad when he was away? A collision, car crash, building collapse, earthquake, tornado, tsunami? What if Meta-dad just left?  
Gala-dad is afraid of loneliness, being forgotten.

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta..._

Weaknesses are superficial disadvantages. They're not real - it all occurs up there, in our brains, which just so happen to choose something we will be horrified by unless we overcome said condition. Defeat can only come through braveness and overexposure to the feared object.  
"Andro! ANDRO!"  
Fire. Have you ever seen an ember of orange, this warm little thing that looks like an offspring of lava? It's very cunning. It is tempting to look at. You want to care for it. With your love, and friendship and heart, you want to care for it like a child. You want to pet it with your tiny fingers, let it hug you back by painfully burning your skin off. You want it to grow stronger, increasing in size from a small pea in order to devour buildings the size of the whole world. You give it its love - you want your child to be there when you take your last breath, when it swallows you whole into its basilisk maw of burning passion and childish affection--  
"ANDRO! I SAID, MOVE!"  
Are any of you afraid of separation? The feeling that someone you gift with feelings and care and everything that means something to you may go, just leave you someday?   
I was.  
"Andro, you poor thing, your fingers are--"  
"GALACTA!"  
Everything around me was breaking. I wished for a happy family, and I got just that. I wishes for a roof over my head, I received it. I had two amazing fathers...  
Gala-dad saw Meta-dad, lying under the heavy wooden rubble of their bedroom. His eyes were full of weakness, and inferno that reflected what was in front of our eyes. Dad was at the centre of it all.  
He fell to his knees on a floor that hadn't gone up in flames yet, and he caught the bruised fingers of Meta with a longing desperation.  
"Meta! Hold on, me and Andro we'll--"  
"Go."  
On his face, there was a certain pain. Pain of separation, pain of nearing death that had caught him by the tail and didn't want to let go.  
We all heard the roof crack, and Meta-dad's eyes became furious.  
"I said, GO!"  
"But Meta--"  
I had to drag him away from his other half by force. Both of us didn't have a chance to say goodbye as we saw the roof crack entirely under the pressure of the eating fire and it blocked the doorway to the bedroom full of withered lust and misty memories. An ear-piercing scream echoed through the burning house, which was slowly shattering like a colourful children's book being ripped-up. We dashed down the stairs, hand-in-hand, when the stairs collapsed under Gala-dad's fatigued feet.  
I immediately turned around to see him writhe in pain, trying to strongly get out of the bales of wood that were sharply tearing through his skin and clothes. His tears were promptly turning into steam as he feebly gestured to the doorway.  
A single whisper of - 'please go.'  
I didn't wait for applause, and I ran to the half-broken front door in tears, tripping over various belongings that lost their owners. A golden sword replica that had lost its gloss in the paralyzing warmth. A metal half-burnt fuschia lance that was reduced to a mere black dagger. Two steel masks, laid together near the flames.  
Under my tired feet was a brown sheet, which I could barely read off of - I remember when it used to say 'Welcome to the Knight house!' in pink and navy lettering. Now, all I could read were the words 'woe' and 'night'.  
I caught the searing doorhandle and twisted it. I had been hopeful. After a night like this, it was time for rest.

_...Ushiro no shoumen daare? Hihi... Oyasumi._

I took a single step and gave my heart and soul to the untamed flames.

 


End file.
